


Zatanna in the Sky With Diamonds

by sunkelles



Series: a bunch of a-holes [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Guardians of the Galaxy Fusion, Angst and Fluff, Artemis and Zoe Nightshade from Percy Jackson were IN LOVE OKAY, Artemis is kind of Gamora but kind of Nebula, Drax Rocket and Groot are themselves, F/F, Snaibsel, Zatanna is Star Lord, to the 2nd power, zartemis, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: a tender moment between the crazy clusters that are guardians of the galaxy one and two between Zatanna and Artemis, who are in guardians of the galaxy for some reasondon't ask me this au wrote itself





	Zatanna in the Sky With Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. fic two of probably three set in the snaibsel gotg au. next comes gotg 2 and all the crazy that brings  
> 2\. title is of course a reference to the beatles song lucy in the sky with diamonds which it has nothing to do with

This thing between Zatanna and Artemis is still fragile and new. Zatanna doesn’t know how to ask why her girlfriend is about half cybernetics. She hasn’t even gotten around to asking what species the other woman is, with her deep green skin, her grey eyes, and her bright blonde hair. She thinks that it might be a sore spot with Sportsmaster’s history of genocide. She might actually be the last of her race. Instead, she gently traces the lines on her girlfriend’s metal arm. Zatanna specifically calls it her metal arm because the other one is actually flesh.

While one of them is made of metal, Zatanna knows that _she_ didn’t notice that until she touched it herself. Cybernetics are much better than the prostetics that people got back on earth. They blend in so well that people almost don’t notice them, at least, people who don’t have them. The people that do have them notice them all the time. 

“You’re wondering why this is metal, right?” Artemis asks wryly. Zatanna blushes, and pulls her hand off the arm like it’s just caught fire.

“Was I that obvious?” Artemis makes a “so-so” gesture with her hand.

“What happened?”

“Sportsmaster.”

“What?” Zatanna asks. She couldn’t have heard that right. Sportsmaster might have been a shitty “dad”, but he couldn’t have been _that_ bad, right? 

“He used to pit us against each other,” Artemis says, “me and Cheshire. He wanted to know which of his _daughters_ were better.” Zatanna remembers her misconceptions when she met Artemis. She had thought that daughter always meant something more intimate and loved than personal assassin, but she’d been so wrong. Sportsmaster was a completely different beast than any she'd encountered before. 

“Cheshire?”

“You haven’t heard of her,” Artemis says, quirking her lips in a barely there smile, “that’s normal. Most people haven’t. She ran away years ago, got out of the spotlight. I hear that she’s taking low profile hit jobs now.”

“She got away from Sportsmaster?” Zatanna has never heard of _anyone_ escaping Sportsmaster with their life.

“Of course she did. She was _always_ better than me. Always.” Zatanna doesn’t know what that means, and she’s a little afraid to ask.

“That’s why I’m half metal now.”

“Because Cheshire was better than you?” Zatanna doesn't know what that has to do with the cybernetics. It sounds like her saying "because there weren't any Ravagers on earth the Beatles became famous" or some shit like that. The explanation doesn't seem to have any correlation to the original question. 

"Every time I lost to Cheshire, Sportsmaster would replace a piece of me with metal. She was older than I was, bigger, stronger. Of course I lost every time. None of them were fair fights. If I faced her in combat now, I would win. I know I would win.” Artemis sounds so sure, but so angry and bitter as well. Zatanna doesn’t know what to say to make her girlfriend feel better.

_Yeah babe, you sure would beat her if you had another chance! Wow, your upbringing was so fucked up! It makes being kidnapped by space pirates that threatened to eat me seem like a Lifetime movie!_

Somehow, Zatanna doesn’t think that any of these are the right things to say. She doesn’t think that anything she says on this subject will be the right thing to say, honestly. She decides to change subjects to one that might be a little less of a mine field.

“You know, there was this awesome romance in a book I read on back Terra.” Artemis looks interested.

“There was this powerful goddess named Artemis." Zatanna winks as she says the name. 

"And she had this huntress named Zoëwho served her.”

“I thought you said this was a romance,” Artemis says, sounding suspicious

“I’m getting there. You’ve gotta be patient. So Zoë and Artemis loved each other, and Artemis was abducted-”

 "I thought this woman was a goddess?”

“She was.”

“Then she wouldn’t be abducted. That’s not realistic.” Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“You just have to _go with it.”_

“Fine,” Artemis says, “I will “go with” it.” She does the air quotes, and she does them wrong. She does like three around each word. 

“Zoë knows that if she goes to save Artemis, she’ll die. She goes to save her anyways.”

“Like what you did with me at Nowhere?” Zatanna feels her face heat up. Artemis hasn’t mentioned Zatanna saving her at Nowhere since Zatanna _saved her at Nowhere_. She’s pleasantly surprised that she brought it up now, especially since they were floating among the stars at Nowhere. That imagery’s going to work really well with the story she’s telling.

“Did you make this up? Is this one of your thinly veiled metaphors for your life?” Zatanna doesn’t have _that_ many thinly veiled metaphors for her life, at least not enough that that should be Artemis’s first thought about the story she’s telling.

“Nah,” Zatanna says, “Rick Riordan did.” At least that's what she thinks that the author's name was. It's been fifteen years since she read the book, or anything from earth really. 

“Then Artemis put her dead lover up with the stars. Made her a constellation.”

“That would be a proper place for your burial.” Apparently Zatanna’s confusion shows on her face. She doesn’t even have to ask before Artemis clarifies.

“Star Queen,” Artemis says, affection rich in her voice, “that’s your hero name.” Zatanna doesn’t mention that’s what her dad called her, back when she was tiny. When people think that it’s just her badass hero name it goes over a lot better.

“Are you sure this isn’t about us?”

“It can be,” Zatanna says. It’s not worth explaining that she didn't make up the story, and that Rick Riordan didn't totally either. The story is actually a story based on older earth storie

“But _you_ can’t die, "Artemis orders. Zatanna grins. 

“Cross my heart and hope to live.”

“You’d better,” Artemis says, and she draws Zatanna into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> did i ever tell y'all that i found young justice from searching the zartemis tag (artemis/zoe nightshade from pjo)? there was snaibsel in that tag, so i actually started watching yj the first time in 2013 for snaibsel. fun facts


End file.
